Lavender
by Kikyous Revenge
Summary: Inspired from the Chinese soap opera Lavender. Inuyasha was Kagome's best elementry school friend, he moved to America, but will he forget his first love? R&R AU InuKag
1. Beginnings

A/n: I don't quite remember where it exactly started from but hey, I'll try. And yeah I just finished watching it and it fit Inuyasha PERFECTLY! Hah.  
  
Lavender Scroll 1- Beginnings  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome Higurashi walked slowly out of her elementary school. Staring at her shoes as she headed toward the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, give this to Inuyasha when you meet him." One of her classmates called, handing her a pink letter.  
  
"Why should I do it?" she asked innocently staring back at the girl.  
  
"Because we know you guys are like good friends, now quit wasting time and deliver it already!" the girls friend snapped and turned back to walk away with the first girl.  
  
Kagome stood pensive for a moment, and resumed walking. Everyone knew that Inuyasha and her were best friends, despite their gender differences. Inuyasha was already waiting for Kagome to come, like he did everyday. Kagome silently handed him the pink letter.  
  
"What the hell is this?" he sneered as he took a look at it.  
  
"Those girls in class, you know them, they asked me to deliver it to you." Kagome answered looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Don't give me this crap anymore if they tell you to, I don't like them and you know that." He said, as he crumpled it up without even reading it and threw it on the ground.  
  
Kagome stared at it for a while, then returned to Inuyasha's side and started jabbering on about something that happened in school today.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day. . .  
  
Kagome began to walk to school again, skipping along since it was such a nice day. She breathed in the sweet smells of the flowers at bloom and watched little creatures and critter come and go.  
  
She stopped at the bathroom before going to her classroom. As she went into her stall, the two girls from earlier before stuck a broom handle between the bathroom door and the wall. Trapping her there. They snickered and yelled harshly at Kagome through the door.  
  
"Why didn't you do what we told you to do?!"  
  
"Is it because you have a crush on him, and you're too selfish to let anyone else get a chance?" her friend continued.  
  
"All we asked was for you to give him a simple note, but you couldn't even do that, stupid."  
  
"But I did give it to him, now open this door right now" Kagome screeched as she banged at the bathroom door.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Go see for yourself!"  
  
They threw the crumpled pink letter at her through the bathroom's top opening. The two girls picked up a hose near the bathroom and turned it on. They slowly inched the hose into the opening above the stall, soaking Kagome.  
  
"LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!!!" She screamed as the cold water hit her hair and ruined her school uniform.  
  
"Let this be a warning to you." One of the girls said, as they withdrew the hose and left her stuck in the stall, "No ones going to hear you."  
  
Kagome slowly crouched down and sat thinking. Life had been so unfair to her, but she had managed to cope. She wasn't going to let some petty prank dampen her spirits. Warm tears trickled down her face, as she sat waiting for someone to come.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome was soaked, her hair was ruined. When she had finally managed to get out of the bathroom stall she noticed that she was a mess. Walking miserably to class, she opened the door to find her teacher in the middle of a lesson.  
  
"Kagome, why are you so late to class? It started a while ago you know." The teacher asked and then took a good look at her, "And why are you so wet?"  
  
Kagome just stood silent, there was nothing she could respond with, if she told on the girls they'd always find an alibi.  
  
"Very well, take your seat." The teacher commanded, in a gentle and pitying tone.  
  
She sat down and began taking notes as the teacher talked. There wasn't so much that she had missed was there?  
  
Inuyasha looked inquisitively at Kagome, wondering why she was so wet and late for class. He masked his worries and then turned back to his teacher.  
  
"Now as you all know, the annual school relay race is coming up, the runners are being nominated by their classmates, so raise your hand if you want to nominate someone." The teacher said, looking around.  
  
The girl that had locked Kagome in the bathroom shot her hand up first.  
  
"I nominate Kagome." She said strongly and slyly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome's mother has informed us that she cannot run in the relay race" the teacher said, glaring at the girl.  
  
"Why not? I mean she's just li -" the girl was cut off by Kagome's hesitant voice.  
  
"B-but my mother did say I could run, so I guess I can do it after all." She said faking a smile at the last word.  
  
"Really?" the teacher asked as Kagome nodded, "Well then have your mother write a note here and have her sign it."  
  
The teacher pointed to Kagome's notebook as she nodded again. Inuyasha was still looking over at her with one eye. He knew that she shouldn't run, he knew all about Kagome's medical condition and how dangerous it was.  
  
'Well she did tell me that she was getting better' he thought to himself as other people were nominated.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/n: so how did you like it so far? Good? Bad? Well you should watch the soap opera for the complete idea, I mean it's really good, it's called Lavender! Lol, it fits perfectly though.  
  
Second AU story! Woohoo! Lol, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Review "You Promised Me" by me too! 


	2. Explanations

A/n: Sorry if I haven't updated this in a long time. But I forgot what happened next!  
  
Scroll 2 Explanations  
  
Kagome and her sister Ayami were studying quietly at home. Even though they were only in elementary school, it was surprising how much homework they had. (a/n: okay okay, yeah Kagome has a BROTHER, I know that, it just didn't fit in)  
  
Their mother was standing quietly in the kitchen, preparing dinner. She wore a plain apron and a black dress, her short curly hair bounced slightly as she stood and watched her two daughters silently. How much more time would she have with them?  
  
u*+*FLASHBACK*+*/u  
  
The doctors hurriedly wheeled two stretchers toward the emergency room. On them, lied two young girls. Oxygen masks being the only thing maintaining them right now. They were both unconscious and fighting for life.  
  
Contraptions were hooked onto their bodies, monitoring whatever life they had left.  
  
Kagome's mother cried silently, sitting in between both of her daughters and holding their hands. They were stable now, medication was injected. All that was left was hope.  
  
Doctor Kijou came into the room, wearing the normal doctor attire. He had a handsome face with expressive sorrowful eyes.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, this. . .this is a genetically passed on disease. They will get weaker slowly as they grow older. . ." he paused as her mother bowed her head down and let tears drip down onto the cold hospital tiles.  
  
"Do you mean that they'll die. . .die before me?" she asked quietly, almost not wanting to hear the answer.  
  
"There currently is no cure, but maybe by the time they grow up there will be," he said solemnly, "But it looks as if the situation is so now."  
  
u*+*FLASHBACK END*+*/u  
  
She looked lovingly at her daughters, tears bridging and just about to fall. They were all so peaceful now. Somehow this was what perfection was to her. She had lost her husband to this disease, and she damn well knew that she was going to fight for her daughters as hard as she could.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After dinner Kagome went quietly to her room. She flipped on the switch to her desk lamp and began rummaging through her backpack.  
  
She at last found what she was looking for. The notebook in which her teacher told her to make her mom write a note in.  
  
She quietly took at a pen from her drawer and began writing in an elegant hand. Making sure every character was neat. She carefully signed her mothers name, or rather forged it and sat back to her admire her work.  
  
It said:  
  
I have given Kagome permission to run in the race tomorrow. Her condition is getting much better now.  
  
Signed,  
Higurashi  
  
She slipped the notebook back into her backpack for tomorrow. Slipping into her bed with a nagging conscience but a satisfied smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome woke up in the morning at 7 o'clock like she always did. An hour before she had to go to school. It was a long walk there since her sister had possession of the bicycle in the morning. But nonetheless it would be quite convenient because of the shoe store on the way.  
  
She looked at the beautiful porcelain piggy bank that she had stored all her pocket changed in. Without a second thought she smashed it on the rug. Careful not to make a loud sound.  
  
Coins, paper money and pieces of her once-whole piggy bank lay scattered on the floor. She made a mental note to clean up the porcelain while she made off with her cash.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled cheerily as she saw him on the way to school.  
  
"Hey, so are you running in the race today?" he asked as he stopped to wait for Kagome.  
  
(a/n: okay you guys picture them in like chibi form, small 3rd graders, hears awwwwws)  
  
"Yes, my mother. . .my mother signed my notebook and I just bought new shoes today!" she said happily as she skipped along side of him.  
  
"That's good to hear, at least you're getting better." He grinned at her, after all she was his best friend, and knowing that she was getting better from a life-threatening disease was somewhat calming.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I use your gym locker today? I was never assigned one in the beginning of the year because of. . .my sickness."  
  
"Sure." He shrugged as they chatted all the way to school.  
  
When they arrived, Kagome quietly slipped her shoes into the back of his locker. And then headed to class.  
  
She didn't know that the two girls from yesterday were watching the whole scene.  
  
"You know, I KNEW she liked him." The first girl said.  
  
"And you had any doubts. . ." the second girl whispered back.  
  
"I don't think she learned her lesson yesterday." The first girl whispered wickedly.  
  
Their gym lockers had no locks, they were just cubbies out in the open. So the two girls quickly stole her brand new shoes and ran off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When it was time for gym, Kagome changed into the uniform. Blue shorts and a white t-shirt. She went to Inuyasha's locker for her shoes. Expecting to see brand new shoes in her field of view, she was shocked to learn that they were missing.  
  
She must've searched through his whole locker. Nothing was to be found at all.  
  
She trudged out of the locker rooms onto the blacktop. The students were already assembling for the warm up. Her socks were probably getting dirty, but what else could she do?  
  
"Higurashi, why don't you have your shoes?"  
  
"I. . .can't find them."  
  
"Alright then, you won't be able to do the warm-up though and you cannot participate in the race without proper shoes either."  
  
Inuyasha eyed her again, wondering where the hell her shoes could have gone when he saw her put in his locker. Life had been so cruel for her but she always took it head-on.  
  
Kagome stood by the sidelines watching the wind blow through the green grass. It seemed that as if whenever something good would happen to her, bad things always followed like a shadow.  
  
A/n: next chapter soon, and yes I DO KNOW what to write about haha. Well read and review this and "You Promised Me" thanks! 


	3. Unexpected

A/n: Okay yeah I know that some characters are totally OOC but they're supposed to be naïve 3rd graders (no offence to any third graders)  
  
Lavender Scroll 3 - Unexpected  
  
Her gym class had secretly been inner torture for her, watching everyone else have the opportunities she never experienced.  
  
And she was so close. . .so close to being able to be normal like everyone else. It was recess now and it was her turn to help her teacher clean out the classroom.  
  
Kagome obediently took two trash bags to the back of the building. The smell was absolutely disgusting, but no sound of disgust was uttered out. She quickly threw both the trash bags onto the pile and ran for her nose's sake.  
  
But something stopped her. Within not even five feet of the garbage, she turned back. She gingerly opened a bag full of wet leaves and grass, there were two pale things sticking out amongst the dark leaves.  
  
They were her new shoes!  
  
"Ugh, how disgusting!" a familiar voice rang in Kagome's ear.  
  
"What, is the only job fit for you a trash person?" another one chorused in, "Just look at your hands they're all so dirty and filthy!"  
  
"W-why did you do this?" Kagome said, staring the two girls straight in the eye.  
  
"Why? Now you must remember why. We saw how buddy-buddy you are with Inuyasha, and that would only mean you really DO like him!" the first girl smiled.  
  
"And that you were really selfish and insolent." The second girl sneered and pushed Kagome into the garbage bags. Kagome toppled slightly, but maintained her balance. "So let this be a lesson and a warning for you -"  
  
"Man, would you bitches just STOP picking on Kagome?! Just for one day?! Can't you understand I have absolutely NO interest in you? Can you get it through those thick heads of yours?" Inuyasha yelled as he appeared at the scene.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha, uh. . .heh heh, we weren't picking on Kagome. . .we were helping her with. . . the trash. . .yes that's it, the trash!" the first girl stuttered.  
  
"Oh stop lying, I won't believe a word of it. Just. . .fuck off. . .stay away from me and Kagome." Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
The two girls smiled nervously and gave the worst excuses Inuyasha had ever heard. They quietly slipped away and ran off.  
  
"Are you okay? Did they hurt you or anything?" Inuyasha asked quietly as he saw Kagome pick up her once-clean sneakers, "I'm. . .I'm sorry"  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault, don't worry about it, at least I can still run right?" Kagome fake-smiled, "Thanks for sticking up for me, I just know. . .what I could do without you"  
  
Inuyasha was taken aback by her last statement, but smiled back anyways, as they walked out onto the blacktop.  
  
Little did they know that someone was watching them from afar, hearing every single word. They put on an evil grin and quietly slipped into the classroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome walked quietly into the classroom, there was a earsplitting racket going on inside. She wondered what had exactly caused such uproar.  
  
Students all crowded around the blackboard, was there really something that much of interest on it?  
  
"Erase it. . .now before I have to hurt you." A familiar voice growled.  
  
Kagome quickly pushed up to the front of the crowd, on the blackboard in a heart was. . .  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the students sang, as Kagome tried to erase it off with her sleeve.  
  
"Admit it Inuyasha, you LIKE Kagome, I saw you in the back of the builiding talking to her!" a boy taunted.  
  
"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at the boy and punched him square in the face. The boy retorted by kicking him, and the physical violence was responded simultaneously.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Kagome yelled, as students started chanting "Fight. Fight, fight, fight!"  
  
"What's going on in here!?" The teacher yelled as she stepped into the doorframe and pointed at Inuyasha, "You two, detention for two weeks, I suppose you're the start of this."  
  
They had stopped fighting, leaving both of them bruised.  
  
"Kagome, escort them to the health room and make sure they don't cause anymore disruptance."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Kagome replied, putting an I-told-you-so look to Inuyasha as they walked out of the classroom.  
  
The nurse in the health room was busy tending the other boy, leaving Kagome to treat Inuyasha's bruises.  
  
"This might sting a little." Kagome said as she held up a q-tip with a purple liquid on it.  
  
Inuyasha sharply sucked in his breath but didn't make a sound.  
  
"Kagome, I have something to tell you. . ."  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"My family and I. . .we're not going to stay here, much longer. . ."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"We're moving to America. . .in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Oh. . .so you're leaving forever?"  
  
"Well, maybe not forever. . .but I'll explain more. . . just meet me at the flower garden not far from school on Saturday, okay?"  
  
"Okay. . ." Kagome smiled but inside she still was crushed on his near- departure.  
  
A/n: Gasp! He's moving to America, and why the flower garden?!?! Haha review!!! Don't you just love cliffhangers?  
  
Okay well I couldn't fit it in the story but here are the descriptions for Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Black hair, medium length, usually tied back in a ponytail, same school uniform, only shorter  
  
Inuyasha: Half-demon form, but no one minds, sort of long silver hair, guy school uniform, (you know the one that Hojou wears) 


	4. Race Me

A/n: Sorry for the lack of updates guys!  
  
Lavender Scroll 3 - Race Me  
  
"Aiya!" Kagome's mother yelled as she looked at the kitchen counter, "Kagome forgot her medicine. . .again! Honestly I don't know how that child thinks she's going to get any better without it!"  
  
Her mother walked briskly out of the house and stepped into her car.  
  
"I guess I'll have to deliver it myself then!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The announcer called up the next contestants for the annual school race.  
  
"Kagome we're up!" Inuyasha announced excitedly, he loved running and rugged sports like every other 3rd grade boy.  
  
Kagome put a determined face on, she thought to herself, "I can do this, I won't be the handicap that everyone else thinks I am!"  
  
They took their positions on the track, each lane had a contestant anticipating the starting whistle. It was a relay race, each team consisted of two people running around the track once with a baton and then giving it to their receiving partner.  
  
Kagome was paired with Inuyasha, as expected, she was the first of the duo to run the track. Gripping the baton tightly she readied herself on the track.  
  
The whistle blew in a shrill screech. Kagome ran as fast as she could, there was no way she was going to embarrass herself by being the last one.  
  
As she kept pushing herself on, she could feel the cramps of muscles in her abdomen. But pain was just another thing of her daily life, it was something that she didn't mind anymore.  
  
Her heart was tiring; she could feel it. She couldn't see properly anymore, all she knew was that she was rounding the last turn on the race track.  
  
She saw Inuyasha holding out his hand for the baton. As Kagome neared, she thrust the baton into his hand.  
  
And collapsed right on the black race track.  
  
Inuyasha looked back from the race and stopped. He knew it! He knew she was lying about this whole thing. But he was dumb enough to believe her. It didn't matter now, he had to run back and help her.  
  
"Kagome!" Her mother yelled, going through the crowd to deliver the medicine, "Honey you forgot your -"  
  
And then her mother saw her lifeless form on the racetrack. A jolt of fear shot through her.  
  
"KAGOME!" she yelled frantically, fighting through the crowd with more force, "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS STANDING THERE FOR CALL AN AMBULANCE RIGHT AWAY! AND I MEAN NOW!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was an all-too familiar scene. Kagome was lying on a stretcher, the doctors rushing as fast as they could to get her to the E.R.  
  
She had had a heart attack because she had stressed her heart out running the race. She was stable now, but still under the care of Dr. Kijou.  
  
Inuyasha had came to the hospital with Kagome. He knew that if he didn't he would have a guilty conscience for the rest of the day. He just had to know if she was alright. He was in a hospital wing facing a huge glass window, overlooking a landscape of skyscrapers.  
  
"Is she okay?" Inuyasha asked shyly to Kagome's mother.  
  
"Yes she's fine now," Kagome's mother smiled at him, "I'm glad she has such a great friend like you, but next time you have to watch out for her."  
  
He nodded, even though Inuyasha knew that could not be fulfilled.  
  
"Will Kagome be better on Saturday?" he asked with just a hint of hopefulness.  
  
"I think so, well at least I hope so, her hospital stays aren't that long, why?" she replied, looking out the window.  
  
Inuyasha explained to her about his family moving away, he said he just wanted to say goodbye to her.  
  
Kagome's mother held back her tears and her words. She knew well of Kagome's social status at school. Without Inuyasha as a friend, who would she turn to?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome healed more quickly then the doctors expected. She was soon home and resting. She slept in on Saturday, besides, Inuyasha wouldn't get up that early anyway.  
  
At noon she left a note with her mother, grabbed her bicycle and rode off to the flower garden.  
  
On the way, the smells of fresh fried dough and dumplings for lunch tempted her to stop and grab a bite. The solicitors yelled out cheap prices, but Kagome knew that she had to ignore them. Inuyasha was much more important.  
  
The garden was fairly big, but it didn't take much for her to find him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called as she roughly parked her bicycle on the path. He was in a whole field of lavender flowers. Brisk purplish colors mixed with a beautiful lush green as the wind blew at them gently.  
  
He walked towards her with a smile.  
  
A/n: IF I CONTINUE ANY MORE THEN IT WOULD BE AN AWFULLY LONG CHAPTER!! Haha.well I'm not going to scream for reviews because really writing things like this is to write for yourself and share with others for their enjoyment. So reviews are greatly appreciated and make me feel great.but I'm not gonna scream and rant for it. :-D.  
  
[hehee but I'll like you better if you review ;-)] 


End file.
